


Once More

by phoenixjustice



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometime post-Turn Coat</p><p>-1- It didn't have anything to do with the Hunger inside of him; this was a different hunger altogether. -2- It all meant more than he realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

A/N: This is a challenge I set for myself where I write various drabbles to different music.

: :: :

**Baby One More Time - Thomas Raith, Thomas/Harry**

He didn't give Harry any time for breathing room, for time to think about the morals of this. He takes him hard and fast and makes him SCREAM.

**Killing Me Softly - Harry Dresden, Harry/Morgan**

It was only after the man's death that the realization came to Harry that he perhaps liked Morgan more than he thought.

 


End file.
